


Psycho

by moxielovesshipping



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Chases, Hiding, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping
Summary: Mike will do anything to protect him.





	Psycho

A harsh knock at the door stirred him from his sleep.

The dead of night was odd to him, because he didn't usually expect visitors this time of day, but he still scrounged himself out of bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

The incessant knocking continued, and to be honest with you, it was getting a bit irritating.

"Hold on!" He yelled from the hallway, pulling on a white shirt to shield himself from the night.

How had this person gained access to his farm? The gates were supposed to be closed right now, and he thought everyone would have went home. Still, he unlocked the latches and turned on his porchlight, his breath escaping when he saw the sight in front of him.

"St---" The man covered his mouth and shushed him, his brown hair shaggy and wet, his clothes hanging from his skin. He forced Mike back with all his weight, effectively shutting the door behind them.

"Shh. I-I don't know how close he is. "

"Who? "

The sound of tires on the gravel creates a hush over the room, and Stan pulls Mike to the ground with him. "He can see you. He can hear you."

For the most part, Mike just wanted this to be over with. It was fuck o clock in the morning, and even though he didn't mind seeing Stan for the first time in awhile, he really didn't like the mystery of it all.

Feet crunched along the walkway, steps growing closer to the door. Mike could hear breathing, erratic but soft, behind the creaking wood.

"Stan, sweetie, are you there?"

"Who is--" Stan shuts his mouth again, eyes frantic and wide.

"Sssh."

"Stanley, my darling, come on. It was just a simple misunderstanding, we need to go back home now, okay? No need to bother anyone."

Was that... Bill? That crazy kid that almost got them killed years ago?

"Stan." His tone turned harsh and unforgiving, and Mike could hear him resting something metal against the door. Stan held on tight for all his worth. "Come outside. Now."

"What the hell is he doing here? " Mike whispers, pulling away from Stan who scrambles for him to stay put. He grabs a shotgun from behind his door, signaling for Stan to rush to the bedroom. Stan obliges, and Mike opens the door to a very crazed, very angry Bill. "What are you doing on my farm? "

"Michael! How are you? " He praises, looking him up and down as he hides something in his back pocket. "A wonderful night tonight! "

"Answer my question. "

"Oh yes, " He says behind gritted teeth, smiling through his irritation. "I'm looking for my lovely boyfriend. Have you seen him? We got into a bit of a spat and, well..." He trails off, looking behind the doorway past Michael. "Here we are. "

"Why would he be here? Why are you here? I thought you guys moved years ago."

"We did, but nothing like home sweet home, right? "

"I heard you married a woman. "

"Circumstances change. Realizations are... Met."

Mike winced at his insinuations, his hand still gripping his shotgun. "Well he ain't here."

"Mike. Michael. It's really best that you tell me where he is. He isn't safe out here in the dark! I mean, there could be a psychopathic killer on the loose."

You mean like you? He thinks to himself, still trying to figure out what it is he has behind his back. "I would, but I ain't seen him. Is that all?"

Bill stands there in silence for a second, his dirty fingers tapping against his jeans. Then, he smiles, backing away. "Of course. You will let me know if you see him right? I miss him so much."

Mike smiles back, halfway to closing the door. "Of course. It was nice seeing you. "

"And you as well! " Bill yells as the door shuts and locks, and Mike rushes to the bedroom to see Stan huddled in the corner. When his eyes meet Mike's, they widen and he wraps his arms around him tight, coughing painfully.

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but... What happened? "

Stan takes a few breaths, gasping, then he takes a seat on the bed and locks eyes with Mike. Mike's heart melts at the sight, but his keeps his face calm.

"I... I came back. I know it was a mistake, I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Something was.. It was calling me. I needed... " He looks away, scattered thoughts clear on his face. "I needed to know if what we had was real or not. So I came back. He... He had divorced her, he said. They weren't compatible, they got into an argument. I said okay, and I came back. " Stan swallows, his eyes blinking slow. "Then... He left one day, and I went downstairs looking for something... I shouldn't have d---" He gags, and Mike holds him up. "I shouldn't have done that. "

"Stan... What did you see? "

"He killed her, Michael. He stuffed her body in the basement. He lied to me, to all of us. There's something seriously wrong with him... He's sick. "

"No doubt about that. So what happened? "

"You know me, " He chuckles pitifully, staring at the floorboards. "I'm a hard ass. I tried to confront him, I asked him questions, and he started getting... Anxious. Angry? I don't know. But then he said he'd be right back... But something didn't feel right. That's when he came at me with that knife... So, so I ran. And I'm so sorry! You were the closest, I thought itd be okay, I though you..." He was gasping for air now, so Mike pulled him into his arms and resting his head on his shoulder, humming lightly to him to calm him down.

"It's okay... I'm just glad you're safe. Let's get you cleaned up, okay? I don't really have a polo and khakis to wear but... I have jeans and white shirts. "

Stan smiled at that, chuckling quietly and nodding. "I'd like that... Mike, can I ask you a favor? "

"Uh, sure. What's up? "

"C--" He fumbles, twiddling his thumbs. "Could you stay in there with me? I don't want to be alone. "

Mike's heart raced at the thought, but he calmed himself and smiled soft, nodding. "Of course. Let's go. "

 


End file.
